ufofandomcom-20200214-history
37th parallel north
The 37th Parallel north runs through , Turkey and wraps around to the "Paranormal highway" of the United States. 37th parallel north The following list are notable locations and events on the : ;Greece * , Coordinates: 37°59′02.3″N 23°43′40.1″E ;Italy * , , Coordinates 37°45.3′N 14°59.7′E. The borders of ten municipalities meet on the summit of Mount Etna, making this point one of the most complicated geopolitical multi-points anywhere in the northern hemisphere. ;Japan * , Coordinates 37°35′53″N 140°04′32″E. Worst volcanic disaster in recent Japanese history, with similarities to the . is a located in . ; Republic of Korea * , South Korea, Coordinates: 37°34′N 126°58′E ; Spain * ,A catalogue of 200 type-I UFO events in Spain and Portugal (1976), by Vicente-Juan Ballester Olmos, p. 13 Coordinates: 37°22′38″N 5°59′13″W. The year 1968 peaked the highest UFO sightings in Spain and Portugal reported in the Vicente Olmos 1976 UFO catalogue.Olmos (1976) p.80 ;Turkey * , Coordinates 37°13′23″N 38°55′21″E ;United States * , Coordinates 37°14′06″N 115°48′40″W * , Kentucky, Coordinates 37.8928°N 85.9747°W * , Coordinates 36°59′56″N 109°02′43″WFour Corners USA Marker Discovered to be off by 2.5 Miles! * , Coordinates 36°58′02″N 117°08′59″W. * , Kentucky, Coordinates 37°11′N 86°6′W * 1948 near Owensboro, Kentucky,Paranormal Highway Of America (Part 1); The Unexplained Files Episode (Aug 2014) Coordinates: 37°45′28″N 87°7′6″W. * , Colorado, Coordinates 37°11′02″N 108°29′19″W. * , Epicenter 37.28°N 121.76°W. A 6.2 earthquake with an epicenter located near in the of the . * in Joplin, Missouri, Coordinates: 37°5′3″N 94°30′47″W. A light that appears at "Devil's Promenade" on the border between southwestern Missouri and northeastern Oklahoma, west of . See also sighted in Arbyrd and (Coordinates: 36°8′0″N 90°9′36″W) UFO highway The "UFO highway", also known as the paranormal highway is a theory developed by Chuck Zukowski who has cataloged UFO sightings, cattle mutilations, and notable sites along the 37th (north) parallel of the United States. American author of nonfiction Ben Mezrich details Chuck Zukowski's efforts to track paranormal activity along the UFO highway, in his book, "The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway. Microchip engineer and sheriff’s deputy Chuck Zukowski is obsessed with tracking down UFO reports in Colorado. He even takes the family with him on weekend trips to look for evidence of aliens. But this innocent hobby takes on a sinister urgency when Zukowski learns of mutilated livestock—whose exsanguination is inexplicable by any known human or animal means.The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway (2016), by Ben Mezrich Along an expanse of land stretching across the southern borders of Utah, Colorado, and Kansas, Zukowski documents hundreds of bizarre incidences of mutilations, and discovers that they stretch through the heart of America. His pursuit of the truth draws him deeper into a vast conspiracy, and he journeys from Roswell and Area 51 to the Pentagon and beyond; from underground secret military caverns to Native American sacred sites; and to wilderness areas where strange, unexplained lights traverse the sky at extraordinary speeds. Inspiring and terrifying, Mezrich’s "dramatic narrative" connects dots we didn’t even know existed. See also * UFO hotspots References External links * , on Wikipedia * 2017 ~ Mysteries of the 37th Parallel ~ Earthquakes ~ Navel of the Earth ~ Communication and Unity Among Men ~ UFOs? (Nov 2014), by raphael * The Mystery of the ‘37th Parallel Line‘ | World Truth.TV * Alternative Thinking 37 * 37 Enigma Category:Ufology Category:Books